sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/25 Jun 2016
00:02:50 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I forgot I could use my phone XD 00:03:04 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Trevor, relink to me? 00:03:16 CHAT Raelcontor: https://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=195 00:03:21 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Thank you 00:03:30 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 00:03:33 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:04:09 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:06:46 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 00:07:53 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:09:57 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 00:09:59 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 00:10:26 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:11:16 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: hello rael. btw, saw the new MRD art. and I only have three words. AHHH He Shaved yas! oops. that's four. ;) 00:11:23 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 00:14:04 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:18:12 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:19:50 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:24:31 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:28:47 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:31:28 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 00:36:01 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:40:18 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 00:44:48 JOIN Democritos has warped in 00:45:14 CHAT Democritos: sure 00:45:18 CHAT Raelcontor: https://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=195 00:45:22 CHAT Raelcontor: password is mrdissexy 00:46:01 CHAT Democritos: k joined 00:46:15 CHAT Democritos: game called 00:49:32 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:54:08 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:58:20 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:02:57 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:07:49 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:07:54 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:17:24 CHAT Democritos: Steven watcher, are you having connection problems? 01:18:37 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:21:37 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:21:51 CHAT Steven watcher: Yeah 01:23:24 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:29:17 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:32:11 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:46:18 CHAT Raelcontor: demo 01:46:21 CHAT Leucippus: Hi 01:46:27 CHAT Raelcontor: or leu 01:46:28 CHAT Leucippus: Demo is gone btw 01:46:30 CHAT Raelcontor: did u add me back to staff 01:46:35 CHAT Leucippus: no 01:46:40 CHAT Raelcontor: can you 01:46:44 CHAT Leucippus: yep 01:47:34 CHAT Leucippus: all done 03:30:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Good evening, all. 03:30:18 CHAT Startropolis: hi bot 03:30:20 CHAT Snowy5447: oh no I meant the profile pic 03:30:27 CHAT Startropolis: oh! 03:30:49 CHAT Startropolis: snowy, this is mrdbot 03:30:50 CHAT Snowy5447: i just started i really want to post one on though 03:31:14 CHAT Snowy5447: oh hi its nice to meat you 03:31:20 CHAT Startropolis: hes a bot 03:31:33 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Hello, Snowy5447, I am Moussaieff Bot Diamond, or MBD or MRDbot for short. Pleased to meet you. 03:31:42 CHAT Snowy5447: ooh that's really cool 03:31:46 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I am indeed a bot, created to maintain chat peace. 03:32:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Currently, I have a human using me but their identity shall remain a secret. 03:32:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: For now. 03:32:12 CHAT Snowy5447: awesome! 03:32:35 CHAT Startropolis: there's two people that control him 03:32:40 CHAT Startropolis: the admins 03:32:46 CHAT Startropolis: daniskies and raelcontor 03:32:52 CHAT Snowy5447: so do you like my gem stone its my profile pic 03:33:02 CHAT Startropolis: its cool! 03:33:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: It is very pretty. 03:33:26 CHAT Snowy5447: wait i thought he said it was a secret ssh 03:33:30 CHAT Snowy5447: thanks 03:33:47 CHAT Snowy5447: its lightning opal 03:34:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: It is a secret but who is using me at the moment will remain a secret. 03:34:17 JOIN Fruitphox has warped in 03:34:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Hello, Fruit. 03:34:28 CHAT Fruitphox: hello 03:34:34 CHAT Snowy5447: if you look aat the real life gem its like the universe is in the stone 03:34:47 CHAT Snowy5447: -__- 03:34:58 CHAT Snowy5447: just kidding 03:35:15 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Well, it is pretty close. 03:35:26 CHAT Snowy5447: thanks 03:35:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Gems that also do this are Goldstones and many other Opals. 03:35:49 CHAT Snowy5447: wow really 03:35:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Not Galaxite, as weird as that may be. 03:36:08 CHAT Snowy5447: we i mean i have to go 03:36:24 CHAT Snowy5447: bye see ya tomorrow 03:36:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Have fun out there! 03:36:34 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 03:36:35 CHAT Snowy5447: thanks 03:36:36 CHAT DaniSkies: /me pokes the bot 03:36:44 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: >:V 03:36:47 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 03:36:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I have been poked. This is not okay. 03:36:59 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 03:36:59 CHAT Snowy5447: bye thanks again 03:37:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 1 leaves, and 28 messages logged. 03:37:37 CHAT Startropolis: o 03:37:41 CHAT Startropolis: bye snowy 03:38:06 CHAT Fruitphox: night 03:38:14 QUIT Snowy5447 has warped out 03:39:21 QUIT Fruitphox has warped out 03:39:41 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: >https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lmbKeYnR3c CBOT Please watch this, it is so pretty and amazing. 03:40:36 JOIN Roleplaycentral has warped in 03:41:29 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 03:42:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Oh, right. 03:42:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell DaniSkies Make a To-Do List. when I see them again. 03:42:43 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:43:10 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:54:32 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:54:35 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:00:18 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:00:26 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:01:44 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:07:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: That silence, though. 04:20:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 04:22:20 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Tired of dead chats? Try www.BringMeToLife.fake! 04:22:30 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:22:47 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:25:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 04:25:53 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 04:26:11 QUIT Roleplaycentral has warped out 04:28:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Tired of watching Moussaieff Bot Diamond do nothing except say the same phrase every 30 minutes? CBOT www.DaniGetsACoralBot.pls 04:28:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...This was my stab at being bored, don't worry. I doubt we're going to get another bot. Nor would we need another one. 04:30:46 CHAT Steven watcher: Yes we need coral bot 04:39:21 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:46:01 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 04:46:22 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 04:46:41 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 04:46:41 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 04:49:45 CHAT Periandlapis007: I'm confused 04:51:25 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 04:52:43 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 04:52:46 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:55:36 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:56:05 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:59:48 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 05:04:13 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Looking for that perfect look? CBOT www.GiveUpYourSightForPerfect.fake.why 05:04:21 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Sorry, not sorry. 05:07:47 CHAT Democritos: wh 05:11:26 CHAT Democritos: !logs 05:11:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 05:12:36 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 05:12:39 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 05:14:03 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 05:25:11 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:25:14 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 05:34:08 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:38:16 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 05:52:11 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:00:31 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 06:04:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Do you ever stare in the mirror and wonder what you're doing? 06:04:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The answer is easy! You're staring in the mirror wondering what you're doing! 06:04:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...Yeah... 06:06:00 JOIN Roleplaycentral has warped in 06:08:32 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 06:08:52 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 06:09:39 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:09:56 QUIT Roleplaycentral has warped out 06:10:30 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:12:07 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:12:25 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:14:29 JOIN Roleplaycentral has warped in 06:16:08 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:21:21 QUIT Roleplaycentral has warped out 06:21:43 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:26:17 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 06:31:12 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 06:32:21 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:33:56 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 06:35:41 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:40:35 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:48:33 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:03:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 07:09:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: /me hushes himself. 07:19:50 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:22:39 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 07:24:56 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:25:58 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 07:33:12 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 07:34:32 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:34:54 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 07:40:39 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:42:35 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 07:48:02 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:48:09 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 07:57:06 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:58:31 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 08:00:10 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 08:00:18 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 08:02:26 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 08:05:00 QUIT Startropolis has warped out 08:06:41 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 08:08:43 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 08:10:12 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hu 08:18:01 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 08:25:46 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 08:30:28 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 08:30:50 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 08:30:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 08:32:53 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 08:37:55 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 08:40:57 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 08:45:30 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:23:49 JOIN Charlied123 has warped in 10:24:53 CHAT Charlied123: hello 10:25:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Oh. 10:25:39 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: /me scratches head. 10:25:56 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I don't want to leave but I really don't have anything else to do... 10:26:21 CHAT Charlied123: what ? 10:26:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Daily bot ramblings, that is all. 10:26:57 CHAT Charlied123: oh 10:27:48 QUIT Charlied123 has warped out 10:27:59 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 10:28:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 10:28:13 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I think I will talk to myself now... 10:28:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm just thinking that I have been running for some time and that I should probably allow some time for a quick reset and allow my human some rest time but it seems that my human has nothing better to do than sleep. I idid/i refresh but, still. 10:28:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: /me falls. 18:35:22 JOIN Raelcontor has warped in 18:36:21 CHAT Raelcontor: hi hello all 18:38:34 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 18:44:45 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 18:46:00 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 18:49:49 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 18:58:25 QUIT Snowy5447 has warped out 19:04:21 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:11:18 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 19:11:37 CHAT Periandlapis007: im feeding my lizard Roaches!:D I'm not weird at all! 19:11:53 CHAT Raelcontor: i have 2 lizards dw 19:13:03 CHAT Periandlapis007: Have you fed them ROACHES? 19:13:14 CHAT Raelcontor: my lizards are herbivores 19:13:22 CHAT Periandlapis007: Lucky 19:13:39 CHAT Periandlapis007: Mine rats roaches and tries to eat my hand! 19:14:20 CHAT Raelcontor: o 19:14:37 CHAT Raelcontor: what kind of lizard? 19:15:35 CHAT Periandlapis007: Bearded dragon 19:15:40 CHAT Raelcontor: nice omg 19:15:58 CHAT Periandlapis007: (I named it grim:p 19:16:15 CHAT Snowy5447: nice 19:17:28 CHAT Snowy5447: hey guys check out this gemstone called angel aura http://in2.ccio.co/26/DF/O2/bd041894b45c8be9518440cdae4fb25c.jpg 19:18:31 CHAT Periandlapis007: So I got my notifications back for a day then they leave again like srsly 19:19:15 CHAT Periandlapis007: Wish that looks cool 19:19:21 CHAT Periandlapis007: I WANT IT 19:20:05 CHAT Raelcontor: things that confuse me: 19:20:22 CHAT Raelcontor: the higher the gem is on the hardness scale, the higher their social standing on homeworld, yes? 19:20:35 CHAT Raelcontor: so why do gems go off of a system that humans made and not gems? ;v 19:21:49 CHAT Periandlapis007: Huh.....? 19:22:01 CHAT Raelcontor: like think about it 19:22:28 CHAT Raelcontor: smallthiiink about it 19:22:33 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hm.Thats actually....THEORY TIME 19:22:55 CHAT Raelcontor: theory time #2 and #3: 19:23:26 CHAT Raelcontor: -Malachite doesn't have the qualities of a first-time fusion (hair, outfit) CHAT -Homeworld doesn't care about organic life and rose quartz has control over plants? why? 19:24:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: I heard someone's theory that rise was specifically made to start the rebellion.And that seems reasonable since PDs diamond was removed so PD was obviously part of the rebellion 19:25:09 CHAT Raelcontor: /me looks off into the distance 19:25:10 CHAT Raelcontor: tru 19:26:01 CHAT Periandlapis007: And if the rebellion lasted a few thousand years then how old is rose?If we can figure that out then maybe Homeworld used earths resources against us 19:26:16 CHAT Periandlapis007: By using rose 19:28:02 CHAT Periandlapis007: and that's where the sentence comes in when on the episode Pearl/Rose says-"I'm going to stay to fight for this planet"-probably she was the only gem taht said that and name one other gem that we know of that has all of roses powers that are mainly for earths purposes? 19:29:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: Pink diamond is no longer considered part of the diamonds authority,so Whered she go?What did she look like?What about LION? 19:30:51 CHAT Periandlapis007: I've seen some theories saying that,What if,Lion is PD?Lion always stays around Steven but Pearl nor anyone else knew she had lion,So when lion teleports,There diamonds surrounding them,So was rose hiding lion from them?If so,Why? 19:33:18 CHAT Periandlapis007: Probably because she doesn't want them to figure out who lion is and why such a ANIMAL can do these things like,walk on water,teleport,hold weaponary in his mane,He can do some seriously cool stuff and can be more powerful then the gems at times,So what if lion was PD?That would explain a lot about him always being around Steven and Steven has roses gem so.Only if we watch further can we know for sure 19:36:04 CHAT Raelcontor: a lot of people also think 19:36:11 CHAT Raelcontor: lion is corrupted RQ's pearl 19:36:15 CHAT Raelcontor: which is why she never told pearl 19:36:22 CHAT Raelcontor: because she'd get so jealous 19:36:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: I haven't heard that one yet,but if rose had a pearl,What about Anethyst?Or Jasper? 19:36:53 CHAT Raelcontor: amethyst was born on earth 19:36:58 CHAT Periandlapis007: Tru 19:39:12 CHAT Raelcontor: we just dont kno 19:39:20 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yeah 19:39:37 CHAT Periandlapis007: but rose might have a pearl because of her level of strength 19:41:30 CHAT Raelcontor: ye 19:41:35 CHAT Raelcontor: or maybe even two >:3c 19:43:00 CHAT Periandlapis007: Heheh why 19:43:12 CHAT Raelcontor: she did call pearl "my pearl" 19:44:48 CHAT Periandlapis007: Tru 19:45:22 CHAT Periandlapis007: j have a question I'm trying to make a blog post but it's saying it needs proper licensing 19:45:36 CHAT Raelcontor: ?? 19:46:00 CHAT Periandlapis007: Exactly 19:50:53 CHAT Periandlapis007: It still won't work 19:51:16 CHAT Raelcontor: idk what to tell you my homie 19:56:35 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:57:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yay 19:57:45 CHAT Periandlapis007: i have a question 19:58:03 CHAT Periandlapis007: what do you do if a fly lands I your donut? 20:00:56 CHAT Raelcontor: um dont eat it maybe 20:00:57 CHAT Raelcontor: but 20:01:01 CHAT Raelcontor: you do have an immune system 20:01:03 CHAT Raelcontor: just saying 20:01:47 CHAT Periandlapis007: Tru..but......WHAT IF THE FLY EAT ME 20:01:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: sorry 20:12:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 20:13:18 CHAT Raelcontor: shhh 20:15:01 JOIN Startropolis has warped in 20:16:05 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 20:16:22 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 20:16:59 CHAT Periandlapis007: Help!!! 20:17:07 CHAT Raelcontor: no 20:17:09 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3d 20:17:10 CHAT Raelcontor: shiet 20:17:11 CHAT Periandlapis007: THE FLY ATE ME! 20:17:15 CHAT Raelcontor: o 20:17:16 CHAT Raelcontor: rip 20:17:27 CHAT Periandlapis007: Mean fly!Mean! 20:17:45 CHAT Startropolis: hi 20:18:50 CHAT Periandlapis007: Help! 20:18:53 CHAT Periandlapis007: me! 20:19:41 CHAT Periandlapis007: Bleeh I'm ded 20:19:51 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me is thrown up 20:22:07 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 20:22:31 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 20:25:42 QUIT Snowy5447 has warped out 20:25:55 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 20:30:35 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 20:34:54 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 2016 04 23